Commercial businesses and specifically office environments frequently utilize portable space-dividing panel or wall systems for dividing large open areas into small work spaces. The wall system typically is formed by a plurality of individual upright wall panels which are appropriately joined together either directly or through intermediate connecting structures, such as upright support posts or the like, and the wall panels are appropriately arranged into desired geometrical configurations to define work spaces for individual occupants. The individual panels conventionally join in aligned relationship, and also traditionally connect at corners which define either a two-panel connection creating a right angle corner, or a three-panel connection which has a generally T-shaped configuration so as to define a corner between two adjacent work spaces. The individual panel typically includes horizontally elongated top and bottom frame elements or rails which rigidly join at opposite ends to vertically-extending edge or end frame elements. The edge frame element in turn frequently detachably mounts thereon a vertically elongate edge rail which defines the finished edge of the panel member, and which also cooperates with an opposed edge rail of an adjacent panel to permit interconnection therewith through an appropriate connecting structure such as a spline, support post or the like. The individual wall panels themselves are also provided with a top cap structure which mounts on and extends horizontally therealong to provide a finished and closed appearance to the wall panel. This top cap structure generally extends along the horizontal length of the upper edge of the individual panel member, and in addition also typically includes separate top cap covers or elements which are disposed to fill the corner space defined when a two-panel or three-panel right-angle corner is formed. The known top cap arrangements, however, have long presented problems with respect to such wall systems, particularly with respect to proper fit, assembly and aesthetics.
In one type of conventional top cap arrangement, a horizontally elongate top cap of generally rigid construction, typically metal construction, is secured to and extends along the upper edge of the wall panel so that it extends along not only the upper frame but also overlaps the upper ends of the separate edge rails. In the case of a two-way or three-way corner, then a separate corner cap member is provided, and is generally supported on some type of separate posts or support structure which is utilized to define or enclose the corner space. These rigid top caps, however, are typically somewhat difficult to assemble on the panel, and in addition do not readily accommodate dimensional irregularities in the panel, such as due to manufacturing tolerances, and thus can result in an unsightly or aesthetically undesirable appearance.
In an effort to avoid the difficulties associated with rigid top caps and to provide for a more economical construction, known top cap arrangements have also adopted the use of top cap members formed of plastic materials. In one known arrangement as developed and marketed by the Assignee hereof, a horizontally elongate top cap member extruded from plastic and hence having at least limited flexibility was provided for mounting on the wall panel, with this top cap member having a length which generally corresponds solely to the length of the top rail so as to hence not overlap the vertical edge rail. A separate small end cap member, also of plastic, was then mounted on the upper end of the edge rail for alignment with the end of the top cap member, and was provided with a flange which projected into the adjacent end of the top cap member to assist in providing structural continuity therebetween. In addition a separate plastic top corner cap member was provided for disposition at a two-way or three-way corner, and this top corner cap member included sidewardly projecting T-flanges for engagement on the upper ends of the edge rail of adjacent panels. In this known top cap arrangement, however, it was noted that dimensional variations in the panel structure due primarily to manufacturing tolerances again presented difficulties which interfered with proper seating of the top cap arrangement, specifically the top cap member and the end cap member, and which resulted in an unsightly appearance. For example, due to manufacturing tolerance associated with the various elements of the panel construction and the assembly thereof, it has been noted that the upper edge of the edge rail relative to the elevation defined by the upper surface of the top frame rail may vary by as much as about plus or minus 0.100 inch. Thus, when the edge rail is significantly higher than the top rail, the cooperation between the end cap member and the elongated center top cap member can prevent the top cap member from properly seating on the top rail and in addition can cause undesired and unsightly distortion of the flexible top cap member. Conversely, when the upper edge of the top edge rail is significantly below the elevation of the top of the edge rail, then the end cap member due to its cooperative engagement with the top cap member is unable to properly seat downwardly on the upper end of the edge rail, and again an unsightly gap is created. Further, the corner cap members are also unable to maintain a proper positional and structural relationship with the adjacent panels and hence further contribute to an undesirable appearance.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved top cap arrangement for an interior space-dividing wall panel arrangement, which top cap arrangement improves upon and in fact overcomes many disadvantages associated with prior top cap arrangements.
More specifically, this invention relates to an improved top cap arrangement for an interior space-dividing wall panel arrangement which mounts on and projects upwardly from a floor for dividing a floor area into a plurality of smaller working areas. The panel arrangement is defined by a plurality of individual panel members which can be horizontally serially adjoined in aligned relation, and which can also be connected in right angle relationship to define a two-panel or a three-panel corner. The individual panel members are less than ceiling height, and have an interior frame construction which includes a horizontally elongate top frame element which extends along and defines the upper surface of the panel member on which the top cap arrangement mounts. The panel member also includes separate edge rails which extend vertically along opposite ends of the panel member and which have upper surfaces which terminate substantially flush with and which overlap the ends of the top rail member so that the edge rails and top frame member have substantially flush upper surfaces except for manufacturing tolerances. In the top cap arrangement of this invention, there is provided a top cap member which mounts on and extends horizontally along the top frame element, with the length of the top cap member being slightly less than the length of the upper edge. This top cap member is preferably molded of plastic material so as to have at least limited transverse flexibility, and has a channel-like configuration which includes outer side flanges which slidably overlap and embrace exterior sides of the panel member to permit at least limited vertical positional adjustability of the top cap member relative to the panel member. In addition, a small end cap member, also preferably of plastic, mounts on the upper end of the edge rail and includes flanges which snugly telescope into the adjacent end of the top cap member to create a secure structural cooperation therebetween so as to provide for a substantially continuous and aligned connection of the top cap member and end cap member. The end cap member also has a peripheral vertical wall or edge flange which overlaps the exterior surface of the edge rail at the upper end thereof to permit at least limited vertical positional adjustability of the end cap member relative to the edge rail. The mounting of the top cap member and end cap member on the respective top frame element and edge rail, and the cooperative connection between the end and top cap members, thus ensures a proper aligned relationship therebetween irrespective of manufacturing tolerances of the panel member and also ensures that these cap members remain properly engaged with the panel member and appropriately accommodate manufacturing tolerances so as to prevent creation of unsightly gaps or the like between the top cap arrangement and the panel member.
The top cap arrangement of the invention also includes an improved corner cap member for creating a continuous top cap arrangement when the panels are arranged to define a two-panel right-angle corner. In this arrangement, the two panels defining a right-angle corner are not provided with end cap members at the corner, and in place thereof a corner cap member is provided. The latter has a horizontally enlarged configuration so as to effectively occupy the upper extremity of the corner, and includes cantilevered extensions associated with two adjacent sides of the corner cap member for cooperating with the two adjacent panels. Each of the cantilevered extensions includes an inner part which effectively overlies the upper end of the edge rail so as to occupy the region normally occupied by the end cap member, and this inner edge part in turn has a flange cantilevered therefrom for telescopic projection into the adjacent end of the top cap member to thereby define a snug structural connection therewith which provides structural support for the corner cap member and provides for structural and substantially visual continuity of the top cap arrangement. A similar corner cap member is provided for creating a three-panel corner connection except that this three-way corner member has cantilevered flange structures associated with opposite sides thereof so as to cooperate with the opposed aligned panels defining the three-panel corner arrangement.